


Felicity is Jealous of a Canary

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Hardcore, Jealousy, Oral, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity gets an eyeful of Sarah's body and feels self conscious because she isn't a warrior. Oliver lets her know how special she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I am back sorry for the lack of updates but I haven't seen any good Olicity moments in the last episodes. I really wanted to update so I chose a moment from this weeks episode that could have gone this way. (If the writers were as perverted as I am.)

Start

Oliver had finished stitching up Sarah under the gaze of Felicity. She was hovering the whole toluene watching and admiring Sarah's pain tolerance. Oliver walked over to Diggle as Sarah took off her outfit. Felicity handed her a black tank top and got an eye full. Sarah had an amazing body.

Felicity couldn't stop herself from staring in awe of Sarah's abs and her perfect perky breasts. She had never felt this subconscious about herself. She wasn't a warrior she was a computer geek she was in good shape but still had a little jiggle in a few places. She just gave a small smile and went back to her desk.

After a while Diggle and Sarah left leaving Oliver and Felicity alone. Oliver could tell by Felicity's ridged posture that she was on edge. He walked over to her and haphazardly sat on her desk. "Hey are you okay?"

She nodded trying not to look at him, "Yeah just a little weird seeing the same girl naked as your boss has."

He gave a small smile, "I didn't know you were such a prude."

Felicity just kept typing, "I am not just thinking of how lucky you were. She has been sleeping at your place. Have the two of you reconnected?"

Oliver was shocked at her comeback. It was below the belt but he saw why she said it. He took one of her hands that was typing and held it. "Felicity I could never be with Sarah again and I don't think any less of you for not being like her."

She pulled back her hand, "No it's fine Oliver I understand my place it's here behind the computer. I am sorry I can't be like Helena or Sarah and fight by your side or be desirable enough for you." She was winded at the end of her rant never knowing that she was about to drop this bomb.

Oliver looked at her with shock never thinking of how his other relationships affected Felicity. "Felicity you are just as desirable as Sarah or Helena if not more. I do care for you but never wanted to make things awkward between us."

Felicity got out of her chair and stood in front of Oliver and kissed him as hard as she could. He kissed back and quickly introduced his tongue. She was biting back moans as he pulled her closer.

Oliver got off her desk and picked up Felicity and brought her to the mat. She whispered, "Let me be on top." He quickly obliged and loved the sight of Felicity on him.

"Gorgeous. You're unquestionably gorgeous." Oliver smiled as Felicity lightly ground into him.

"Oh, Oliver, you always know just what to say." Felicity said as she kissed Oliver.

"And you always know just how be gorgeous." Oliver answered and that made a deep red blush cover Felicity's face.

"Oh, you." Felicity said as she pressed her lips against his and the two blondes kissed. Oliver trailed his fingers through her hair and she placed her hand on his face while he stroked her cheek and they felt each other's bodies and their kissing got so heated that shortly after that, Felicity straddled him and he let out a chuckle.

Oliver took off his shirt and displayed his powerful six-pack chest and abdomen that made Felicity lick her lips at the sight of it and she placed her hands on his chest and slid them across his muscles and scars. The act alone was making her blush as a result while he started flexing his chest muscles each time she touched it.

Then she stopped feeling his chest to slowly unbutton her blouse and Oliver intently as Felicity unbuttoned her blouse to the last button and she tossed it off to reveal a purple bra that could hardly contain the mounds inside of it. Oliver got an instant hard-on from the sight.

Felicity smirked at this as she gripped Oliver's hand and placed them on both sides of her waist and he slid them up her waist and to her back where his fingers unclipped her bra. Her large perky and round breasts that he gazed at hungrily came popping out.

They were still large and since they were so full, Oliver instantly pressed his fingers into the mounds and caressed them. His heart beating quickly as he squeezed Felicity's breasts and moans escaped from her full lips and his cock started to rise from its slumber.

Oliver smiled at how soft the globes felt in his palm as he squeezed and caressed them with them overfilling his hands and he sat up and brought his face to the orbs and pressed her nipples together and he licked both of them while Felicity wrapped her arms around his head while he suckled and licked her delicious tits.

Oliver's tongue licking her nipples and circling around the mounds before he starting kissing into them.

Felicity chuckled as she trailed her fingers through his short hair and she started breathing lustfully as Oliver's free hand released her breasts and slid down her toned stomach and into her shorts where he directly felt her heated core and he smirked as he figured out she wore no undergarments and he lustfully looked at her and she winked in response with that gorgeous smile she had every day.

Felicity kissed Oliver to the point where they fell back with the latter laying on top of the former as her breasts squished against his chest. 

It just added to her arousal while Oliver rubbed her back while she reached downward and started brushing her fingers in the center of his pants where his awakening manhood was.

Oliver retaliated by using his right arm and sliding it down into her shorts again and brushed his fingers on her clit, causing her long, creamy legs to twitch a little from her wettening pussy as the pair sat upright so Oliver could cup and caress Felicity's breasts again as he planted his lips on her right bud.

"Fuck." Felicity moaned before she made her lower body hover over his lap while he unbuttoned her skirt and removed her shorts, leaving the blonde beauty in her natural form.

Oliver bit his lips in awe at how gorgeous her body was as he took in her sexy form. Everything about her was gorgeous from her eyes, beautiful long blonde hair, creamy skin, large, round and perky breasts, a flat and toned stomach with a slender waist, magnificently formed thighs with long creamy legs, and to top it off, that gorgeous smile.

"Felicity?" Oliver said.

"Yes, Oliver?" Felicity answered.

"I'll never stop saying this. You're so damn gorgeous it's amazing." Oliver said and the female blushed in appreciation to his compliment as she smiled and got in front of him to unbutton his pants.

Next she gripped his pants and slid them off his body, leaving him in his boxer shorts that had a tent shape forming thanks to Oliver's growing erection. 

Felicity smirked at this as she pulled off his last piece of clothing and tossed it to the floor and licked her lips at his erection and the rest of his muscular body.

"You're pretty hard, Oliver." Felicity chuckled as she placed herself on his lap and he moaned at how soft and tender her plump ass felt on his lap next to his hardened cock.

Now in their natural bodies, Felicity wrapped her arms around the back of Oliver's neck as she held his face to her tits where he started licking her breasts and she started rubbing her fingers on her clit in response to her rising wetness.

Oliver kneaded the delicious globes together while tasting them and Felicity moaned while she held his face to her tits.

"Wow, Felicity. I had no idea you were that wet." Oliver said as Felicity just whimpered as her lover continued to finger her inner walls that began to turn wet from his fondling of her breast while he joined in her fingering while she bit her lips while both her fingers and Oliver's wriggled into her hot core and dragged themselves against her walls.

Felicity then resorted to fingering only her clit while Oliver wriggled his fingers inside of her with his other hands groping the mound he tasted while she rubbed it against his face.

Oliver licked Felicity's breasts before laying back to allow the latter to sit over his face with her pussy just waiting for his tongue she reached down and spread her folds apart in front of his face.

Oliver's tongue started smoothly tracing around Felicity's folds and the blonde slightly sat upright to kiss Felicity's stomach and he licked around her navel, causing her to breath heavy before her lover kissed her stomach one last time to kiss his way back down to her pussy where he teased her clit licking nice and slowly.

Felicity moaned as she felt Oliver's hot tongue circle her clit before he started constantly focused on her clit before finally having his tongue enter her soaking entrance.

Oliver thought her pussy tasted perfect as he gripped her inner thighs to keep them spread apart and trailed his tongue on the inside of the gorgeous woman as she felt his tongue in her wet insides.

Oliver licked into Felicity's warmth while she gripped her left breast and fondled it at the same time she started fingering her clit to add to her pleasure and the sight was quite hot for him. 

Felicity smiled at in delight while his tongue dragged as her walls to taste her wetness. "Fuck Oliver right there don't stop."

Felicity fondled her breast as her finger rubbed her clit slowly and delicately to increase her chances of releasing her fluids onto Oliver's tongue that also helped increased those chances she had.

His tongue moved sideways inside his lover as she moaned in response and gave him more wetness to taste as she played with her clit. She used her index and middle finger to spread her folds apart more so as to tease herself. It worked as she turned wetter than she was a second before thanks to the combined efforts of her fingering and Oliver's tongue licking. 

Oliver moved his hands closer to Felicity's pussy and replaced her hands as he spread the folds apart while Felicity moaned louder and gripped both her large breasts to rub them together. Felicity's wetness seeped onto Oliver's raging tongue while he licked into it while Felicity aroused herself even more by toying with her large mounds and soon she felt herself about to cum into his awaiting mouth.

Oliver rubbed his fingers on her folds at the same time he licked into the moist area to tease the beautiful IT tech sitting above his face before he moved her hands behind her to grip her plump ass to grope it as Felicity bit her lip while still playing with her tits.

"Oliver I am cumming!" Felicity let out a loud moan as she squeezed her breasts as hard as she could as she came into Oliver's mouth. He hungrily licked the delicious fluids that poured onto his tongue. Oliver cleaned Felicity's pussy clean until it there was none left.

"Felicity, you taste great." Oliver said to Felicity as she got off of him and sat next to him before she smiled at him in response and gripped his cock to see how hard he turned from eating her out.

"And you feel great. Come on. I've a reward for you before we get started." Felicity said and a moment after that, Oliver lay back on the mat while she lowered her upper body down to his cock with her on her knees with the his cock just in front of her face.

Felicity licked her lips at the erection before she gripped it to start jerking Oliver off while she rubbed her thumb on the top of it and he smiled at how tender her hand felt on her manhood. 

She stroked the erection and used her free hand to gently grip his balls to bounce them in her palm while she stroked the erection over and over.

Felicity started licking his lower hilt slowly while she still bounced his balls in her palm and he sat upright as a result.

Felicity trickled her fingers on Oliver's testicles before she placed her mouth on the head of his large erection and started moving her tongue. It caused him to lie back and moan loudly at how warm her tongue.

Even though Oliver knew by instinct that this was the first time that Felicity had done something like this. There was no denying that she had remarkable skills for a beginner as she both sucked and twirled her tongue on the length inside her mouth as he shivered in pleasure.

Felicity's looked up at him to wink as she sucked his cock and circled her tongue on it before she stopped everything all together.

Before Oliver did anything, Felicity gripped her breasts and sandwiched his strong manhood between her tits and Oliver groaned from how incredibly soft her breasts were.

Felicity started massaging Oliver's cock and he started breathing heavily as the large orbs smothered his cock started rubbing it while he completely sat up as the blonde woman rubbed her breasts together on his cock.

Oliver's throbbing cock was rubbed by Felicity's breasts that completely imprisoned his length while her nipples helped with her erect tits massaging the hardened veins on his length.

Oliver sat as he was while Felicity's breasts rubbed together on his cock while she smiled at him and her ass began to sway from side to side and she stroked his cock with her breasts. The soft mounds smothering his cock and rubbing her erect nipples on his hardened veins.

Felicity then opened her mouth and took it into to her mouth and Oliver returned the favor by beginning to make small thrusts into the cleavage that held his length within along with Felicity's mouth. 

Felicity let out a muffled moan at how warm Oliver's cock was in her mouth as she moved her head back and forth on his cock intent on making him cum.

Felicity rubbed her breasts on the cock inside her cleavage while Oliver thrust into the mounds and groaned as his cock had never felt so good before. 

Felicity sucked on Oliver's manhood as it thrust carefully into her mouth with her hot tongue and warming saliva completely covered it as her breasts did perfect in keeping it erected and at its best.

Oliver gripped the mat as he sent his cock into Felicity's mouth carefully and she brushed it with her tongue and slowly licked the head of it while stirring it in her mouth with her massaging breasts rubbed the sides of it intently.

That being known, Felicity carried on with working her mouth and sizeable bust on Oliver's cock as it thrust into her carefully before she moaned from how good her lover's cock tasted before it came. His cum taking her mouth by surprise.

"Felicity!" Oliver couldn't hold back and painted Felicity's mouth with his hot cum. He felt bad not giving her more of a warning. He looked down to see her cheeks puffed out a little as she gulped down his cum. 

Felicity licked her mouth clean of the cum and swallowed it before she freed his cock from her mouth. She stroked her breasts on it one more time and Oliver groaned as some of his cum shot onto her face. She laughed and wiped it off before freeing Oliver's cock that was still hard and the two smiled at this.

"Oliver, you sure have some good cum." Felicity said as she placed herself over Oliver and laid on top of him, pressing her breasts into his muscular chest.

"Thanks a lot, Felicity." Oliver said in response before Felicity pressed her lips against his and they made out. Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity's back and slid his hands down her back to enjoy her warm, tender skin. She felt his muscular shoulders as he moved to groping the curves of her ass.

Felicity then placed her hands on Oliver's chest to keep him still as they separated lips and she lifted her rear over his still-erect cock. Her pussy was just over Oliver's cock and he placed his hands on her ass to help lower her pussy onto his awaiting cock.

Oliver moaned at how warm Felicity felt on the inside while she moaned in pain at his large size before both resting her ass on his lap and adjusting to the length inside of her. Felicity placed her hands on Oliver's shoulder while he gripped her waist and pounded into her tight pussy.

Felicity felt Oliver's cock go deep into her and moaned with his erection slamming into Felicity's pussy while her breasts started to jiggle in response. Felicity starting rolling her hips in correspondence with Oliver's thrusts into her warming pussy and her ass kept landing on his lap.

Felicity blushed as she rolled her hips and managed to hold onto Oliver's shoulders before he sat up to kiss her bouncing breasts while he cupped them and kneaded the orbs together while she still held onto his shoulder while he pounded into her slender form.

Oliver moaned as the bouncing orbs jiggled in his palms as he rubbed them together while pressing his thumbs into the spaces underneath her nipples to tease them. The two blondes moaned loudly while Felicity continued rolling her hips with Oliver pounding into her while fondling her breasts, and she whimpered as she worked her hips while Oliver thrust into her.

Oliver then rested his head against Felicity's chest to plant his lips on her bouncing right mound to kiss and taste it slowly before tenderly biting into it.

Felicity whimpered as she held Oliver's face to her jiggling breasts as she felt his cock crash into her pussy and just rode it.

She ran her fingers through Oliver's hair while he moved his hands to grip her ass as she rolled her hips in an excellent correspondence with his thrusts. 

Oliver held onto Felicity's ass as he thrust into her tight pussy that milked his every movement as he pounded into her and she pressed his face into her tits.

Felicity moaned as she felt Oliver's cock send ripples of pleasure down her body while he moved his cock into her pussy sharply while her walls grinding it with her movements in excellent tandem with his and he held onto Felicity's ass as it clapped on his lap.

He released her ass momentarily to reprise his role of groping her bouncing breasts and he held them together to press his lips on her nipples to suckle them. Felicity's weak spot was pummeled by Oliver's length and that was a sharp motivation to keep working her hips as her hot walls warmed the cock.

Oliver twirled his tongue around the nipples that jiggled in front of his face as he caressed both of them and rubbed them together constantly as he made them jiggle with his vigorous thrusts that rocketed in the slender woman's warmth that surrounded his length.

Oliver tasted Felicity's tits as he helped them bounced in his hands before he took his mouth off the delicious orbs and looked into his lovers face his eyes gazing deeply into her eyes with breathtaking passion before they kissed and Oliver fell back, taking Felicity with him.

Felicity was then on all fours over Oliver's body while they still had their lips pressed together while her breasts still heaved over his chest. Oliver pounded into Felicity as she now just rode his length without working her hips and sat as she was while keeping her hands placed on her lover's shoulders for perfect balance as she felt her ready to come soon.

Felicity and Oliver still kissed as he fondled the large breasts heaving over his chest and pressed his palms into the mounds that overfilled his hands and she moaned inside the kiss with her ass slapping against his lap. 

Oliver's cock pounded into Felicity's pussy until it finally tightened around him. "Felicity I am going to cum." Felicity just moaned as she felt his hot cum flood her. That triggered her own orgasm which caused her to curse and praise god. 

Felicity caught her breath as she fell flat onto Oliver and kept her lips pressed against his while he ran his hand through her hair lovingly while she placed her palm on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb before the pair broke the kiss.

"Felicity, that really was some pretty amazing right?" Oliver asked.

"I'll say, Oliver." Felicity responded as she got off Oliver's cock and lay next to him while resting her head on his chest and cuddling him.

"Felicity?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go another round?" Oliver asked.

"You really want to!" Felicity replied with enthusiasm. The next moment, Felicity was on all fours on the mat with Oliver behind her holding onto her ass while he rubbed his cock on her clit while simultaneously tracing her folds.

Still being wet from the previous round, Felicity shivered at Oliver prodding his length on her pussy before he finally entered her body and her hot blush returned to her face as he started to thrust.

Oliver thrust into her core with his pelvis smacking her ass with him holding onto it for great balance. Felicity's breasts heaved from the power forces of Oliver pounding into her as she moaned with Oliver as he sent his hardness into her vigorously.

Felicity's body followed Oliver's every thrust as her breasts swayed while she managed to maintain her position despite how much the pounding of her inner walls made her arms wobble for balance.

Oliver's waist rapidly smacked into Felicity's plump ass as she moaned with lust in her voice and she felt her lover place his chest on her back so he could start kissing her cheek.

Oliver cupped Felicity's breasts as they heaved and he moaned as the beautiful blonde woman's innards milked his cock. 

Felicity moaned at this as she finally lost balance and fell onto her front with Oliver's upper body still on top of her back while she placed her hands over his to assist in the groping of her breasts.

Felicity caressed her breasts while Oliver pinched her nipples and she felt his length hit her inner walls of flesh. He then started licking her neck with his hot tongue and the slender woman only moaned at this as her arousal only made her insides wetter. "Oliver harder don't stop."

Oliver let out a husky growl at how warm and wet Felicity felt on the inside as the friction controlled both of their movements with every single part of their bodies swaying with the blonde woman's ass tapping her lover's crotch as it hit her rear over and over again.

Oliver licked the back of Felicity's ear and she blushed at how warm his tongue felt on her ear. He started kissing her lower jaw and she tried kissing him in return but he was pounding into her so much that she couldn't concentrate on him well enough. She would have to wait before she could try kissing him.

Oliver fondled and rubbed Felicity's breasts together as they jiggled in his hold while he molded them intently as he made them bounce around in his palms.

Felicity whimpered as she felt Oliver length pummel constantly into her pussy while she kept the position she was in steadily as her creamy ass smacked onto his crotch and he licked his lips for a moment at the feeling before focusing on licking her lower jaw. "God Felicity there is no greater feeling then being so deep inside of you and hearing you moan."

Felicity moaned with Oliver as he wriggled his cock inside her core while he drove his hips forward into her as she closed her eyes out of bliss. 

Oliver jiggled the mounds in his hands as he caressed them gently with Felicity's pussy receiving his pounding erection that pummeled into her and he growled at how tight his lover felt as he ran his manhood into her slender form. 

Felicity whimpered as she felt herself ready to cum and she fondled her breasts to increase her chances of having an orgasm by making her pussy wrap around Oliver's raging length. "Oliver please be rough."

Felicity's blush remained strong on her face while she felt Oliver start to twist her nipples in opposite directions. She then felt a hard spank on her ass. She could then feel him spreading her ass and teasing her asshole with his thumb. That was what did it as she came undone. "Oliver I'm cumming." She couldn't even think about anything else as her orgasm ripped through her. She was clenching so hard around Oliver she could feel every contour of his cock. She then felt it swell before cumming again. Oliver pressed on her belly as their cum ran down around his cock.

The blonde couple sweated as Oliver pulled his length out of Felicity's pussy and he flopped down on the mat to wipe the sweat of his forehead with Felicity doing the same while sitting next to him.

"Well, Oliver, you have some pretty stamina but I guess that's no surprise to you at all, is it?" Felicity said jokingly.

"Nope and I'll prove it to you again." Oliver said as he placed himself over Felicity.

"Oh, no Oliver I couldn't take another round." Felicity said while shaking her head at him. 

Oliver just smiled, "Okay I will let you rest." 

Felicity glared at him in a joking manner since she couldn't be mad at him. Not after him giving her multiple orgasms and fucking her so hard she couldn't stand in her high heels if her life depended on it. "So what does all this mean?"

Oliver pulled Felicity onto his chest, "This means I want you as my girlfriend and to be by my side."

Felicity just kissed his chest, "I am okay with that I could get used to this seriously how did any girl break up with you?"

Oliver chucked, "Only with you I have never wanted anyone more." With that he leaned in and kissed his new girlfriend on the lips. With that they both fell asleep naked on the mat only to be awoken by Sarah in the morning. 

End

Hoped you liked it. Can't wait for next week because there will defiantly be a olicity moment.


	2. Chapter 2

I really would like to do a reactionary story to one of my fics. Like if the characters in the show read my fics. Just to have someone write a funny story.


End file.
